<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing With Fire by Little Dandelion (hyperfeline)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856365">Playing With Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfeline/pseuds/Little%20Dandelion'>Little Dandelion (hyperfeline)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Half Phoenix Harrison AU, I don't expect this to get super intense tho, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight hints of Dadvid later on, Title might change in the future, Warnings will also be in pre chapter notes if applicable, Wholesome friendships planned, Will update tags if needed, Yes I wrote another Harrison fic I'm not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfeline/pseuds/Little%20Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison assumed that he would spend the rest of his childhood with the flock, eagerly waiting for the return of his parents. All of this changes when getting lost in the woods results in him getting injured and discovering humanity in a way he never expected. Who's this strange man tending to his wounds? Why won't this other man stop smiling? What are these... "Cheezits" that this woman offered him and why are they so good? Will he eventually fit into human society? (UPDATE SCHEDULE IS KIND OF MESSED UP RIGHT NOW, ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birds of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The sun was beginning to set in the forest, sending a signal for some creatures to emerge from their slumber and for others to rest for the night. The darkening surroundings began to worry a woman clutching a bundle. She glanced up at the sky with a panicked expression. He had to be here soon. It was risky to stand out here for long.<br/>
<br/>
A cry sounded from a distance. It was one she knew well. The bundle in her arms wiggled a bit, alarmed by the sudden sound.<br/>
<br/>
“Shhh. Its okay. He won’t hurt you.”<br/>
<br/>
The cry was attached to a streak of fire that was coming for a landing. As it got closer, the figure appeared more bird like. He touched the ground and walked over to the woman.<br/>
<br/>
His appearance resembled a combination of a peacock and an ostrich but with gorgeous red, yellow and orange feathers. His wings and tail feathers flickered with a warm flame, causing the surrounding ground to glow a bit. He stood at six and half feet, over a foot taller than the woman he was with.<br/>
<br/>
“We have to be quick Lucent. I’ve been hiding from my family. They don’t know where I am and I would like things to stay that way until we get this taken care of.” The woman pressed her face into her companion’s chest feathers.</p><p class="western"><br/>
A surprised chirp escaped from his beak.<br/>
<br/>
“Elizabeth… I.” His voice was low and a bit startled.<br/>
<br/>
“You knew he was due soon. I can’t raise him. Its not safe for me to so.”<br/>
<br/>
Lucent sniffed the bundle of fabric in her arms. “There was no need for you to do this. We could raise him together. As we travel the world.”<br/>
<br/>
“I understand that.” Elizabeth’s eyes began to tear up. “I refuse to leave my family behind. I know they would be against this. I didn’t want them to learn that I had a child with you. The consequences would be too much.”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t need them. They have hurt you before. Every time you complain to me about them pressuring you it breaks my heart. Lets go off together. It will be better that way.”<br/>
<br/>
“And what? Have my family report me missing? Lucent you know that will make things worse.”</p><p class="western">The tension between them thickened. Finally Elizabeth relaxed a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you. I love our son as well. I had no plans to give him up but it is only temporary. Once it is safe for me I will find him again. You said you knew of somewhere?”<br/>
<br/>
“My sister, yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Isn’t she busy with a nest of her own? You mentioned that she was ready for her first children.”<br/>
<br/>
“I haven’t talked to her in many moons. Knowing her… it wouldn’t surprise me. What’s the harm in one more?”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope she can still take care of him.” She pat the bag she bought along. “I bought some clothing for him as well. It might be challenging to put on since your species lacks hands but I’m sure those talons you all have can be put to use.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
There was a bit of a silence. Elizabeth climbed up on Lucent’s back, juggling the bundle and the bag in her arms at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
“She isn’t the only one that can watch him. We are heading to her flock.” Lucent stretched his wings.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that the one you are from?”<br/>
<br/>
Lucent began to dash, preparing for flight. “No she wanted to move out her home nest like me” he replied, panting between each word. They took off into the twilight sky.<br/>
<br/>
“But unlike me she didn’t mind a simple life.”<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth smiled. “I can only assume she is doing well.”<br/>
<br/>
Lucent awkwardly laughed.<br/>
<br/>
They flew above the trees. The bundle of blankets began to shift again, letting out a distressed cry. “Oh dear. He’s getting hungry.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m guessing fresh squirrel isn’t an option.”</p><p class="western">“He should be fine. I would feed him now before we drop him off but… I’m sure he can hang on until we arrive.”</p><p class="western">Lucent nodded.<br/>
<br/>
After some time they ended up near a cliff side. There was a cave on the inner portion of the cliff. A group of young phoenixes stood guard. One squawked and rushed deeper into the cave.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth’s hands began to shake. “I feel awful doing this… but it is the best option we have.”<br/>
<br/>
Lucent refused to respond. He wanted to avoid the argument they had earlier repeating. He landed on the cliff edge. Elizabeth hopped off. She gave her child a kiss on the forehead.<br/>
<br/>
“I never thought that I would see you here.”<br/>
<br/>
“I thought you ran off and swore flock life all together.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why are you here? Are you running back into your sister’s wings?”<br/>
<br/>
“This wasn’t my choice.” Lucent glared at the guards.<br/>
<br/>
Just when Lucent was about to pounce, two figures emerged from the cave.<br/>
<br/>
“Illumine.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh so that is your sister? She’s lovely.”<br/>
<br/>
The taller figure happily chirped. “Yes she is.” He was beaming with pride. “As leader of this flock and Illumine’s mate I decided to make my presence a part of this meeting. I hope you respect this.”<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth smiled. “It is no trouble. I apologize for any issues this brings.”<br/>
<br/>
“You didn’t tell me you ended up with a flock leader.” Lucent squeaked. His feathers fluffed up a bit.<br/>
<br/>
“How could I? You were doing your own thing.” Illumine approached Elizabeth. She looked at the bundle in woman’s arms. “And this is the hatchling? He appears a bit funny looking. Eternus… are you sure you are okay with me raising him?”<br/>
<br/>
“Its true there hasn’t been a hybrid like him in many moons. My mother used to speak of one. Their life was short but it was one that was quite remembered within her home flock. I accept the responsibility and challenge. He will be treated as one of my hatchlings.”<br/>
<br/>
Illumine let out a gentle coo. “He will have other hatchlings to play with. I was blessed with three eggs. They hatched a few days ago. Other nests have young ones currently as well. He will be well cared for.”<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth’s eyes began to fill with happy tears. “Thank you. This breaks my heart to leave him behind but… I have to. For my safety and his.” She handed over the bag. “This is some clothing for when he is older and can control his bladder. I understand this isn’t a concept you are familiar with but clothing will keep him warm and presentable to humans. I could only pack a handful of tops but I included a lot of bottoms in bigger sizes. He can just cover his top half with an animal skin… I know you don’t usually hunt bigger prey...”<br/>
<br/>
Eternus raised his wings. “There is nothing to worry about. Illumine might be a new mother but she knows what she is doing.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to miss him.” Elizabeth’s voice wavered. Lucent wrapped a wing around her and nuzzled the child in her arms. “Please don’t think of me as a bad mother. I needed to do this. I knew I couldn’t leave him with just Lucent. He needs a solid and safe family until we can finish raising him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Illumine picked up the bag by its straps. She placed it by her nest and then sped back out.<br/>
<br/>
“Is he ready?”<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth gave him one last hug. She looked at his closed eyes and little bit of brown hair. “Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“You can drop him off in my nest.” Illumine led Elizabeth into the cave. It was dark, but the flames coming off of the phoenixes put out enough light for her to see where she was going.<br/>
<br/>
“This is the main gathering spot.” Illumine pointed out. “We gather here near the entrance of this cave. It is wide and open so there is plenty of room for everyone to stretch their wings. Prey is bought in and eaten here. Some of the little ones will sneak their way over here to play.”<br/>
<br/>
They entered a tunnel. It was much shorter than the open area that had came from but it was still tall enough to walk through. There was a couple of holes on the sides of the tunnel that led to different rooms. “This one is for our guards and flock members with no young hatchlings.” She walked towards the second hole that was on the right. “Sick members rest here and are treated. We don’t have a dedicated healer. Instead several flockmates offer their services.”<br/>
<br/>
The tunnel ended into an inner cave covered in nests. “This is where hatchings are born and taken care of. Some of the older flockmates like to rest here. They offer their wisdom to the mothers resting on their eggs and help to watch the hatchlings.”<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth started to enter but Illumine blocked her with a wing. “My nest is up front.”<br/>
<br/>
“Isn’t that dangerous?”<br/>
<br/>
“Flocks do not get raided as often as they did in the past but the tradition of keeping most nests near the back of where the flock resides still remains. My nest is within the first cavern. It is close to the entrance but by Eternus’ personal corner.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for the tour. This place seems very cozy.” They were greeted with a couple of stares from the flock as they made their way back towards the main section of the cave.<br/>
<br/>
Illumine and Elizabeth walked through a curtain of moss that was a little to the side of everything else. Inside was a ditch that was littered with twigs and moss. A pile of rocks was on one side, these were gifts from other flock members. Two nests were in this private room. One was occupied.<br/>
<br/>
“Ember you can move out of the way now.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah thank you. They weren’t much trouble. Just napped most of the time. Sprout seems hungry.” She gently poked the hatchling. They let out a tiny squeak.</p><p class="western">“When isn’t Sprout hungry?” Illumine laughed.<br/>
<br/>
Ember wiggled her way out of the nest. She sniffed at Elizabeth. “I see this is the rumored new flockmate we are getting.”<br/>
<br/>
She sighed sadly before placing the child in the nest. “Yes. I am trusting him with you all.”<br/>
<br/>
“Does he have a name?” Illumine unwrapped the blanket away from the baby. She moved her hatchlings out of the way before laying the blanket on top of the nest. It was an unfamiliar surface to her but it was soft and she knew that the little ones would appreciate it.<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth sat by the nest and stroked her son’s hair. “Harrison.”<br/>
<br/>
“That is an odd name.”<br/>
<br/>
“I wanted him to be recognizable in the future. He won’t remember me or his father. But his name will be the only piece of us he will have until we return.”</p><p class="western">Illumine wrapped him and her children in her wings. “Go back outside. Lucent is waiting for you. I do not know what will happen but I can assure you that your son will be safe.”<br/>
<br/>
Elizabeth blinked away her tears and stood up. She gave the scene a bittersweet smile. <em>“I won’t forget you Harrison. I’ll come back when you are older. I promise.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh not sure how to end this off but yea... there you go? This is still a work in progress. Expect updates roughly every week or two. </p><p>The next few chapters will seem slow for those eager to see his arrival at Camp Campbell but don't worry! He will get there eventually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison, now at the age of eight, is part of the flock and is currently enjoying life. However he learns of his origins and becomes unsure of his place in the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Harrison pounced on a ball of moss. Him and a couple of flockmates had sneaked out their nests to play in a hidden away section of the cavern. A fledgling showed it to Sprout a half moon ago and since then it was a hot spot for roughhousing. <br/><br/>“Give it!” Sprout tumbled on top of him, sending the moss flying a couple of feet. <br/><br/>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Flamebeau nervously looked around. “What if Mom catches us?”<br/><br/>Sprout let out a series of laughter that sounded more like short chirps. Harrison took advantage of this distraction and dove in front of his nestmate, stealing the moss ball. <br/><br/>“No!”</p><p class="western">Fume and Plume, two almost identical hatchmates entered the secret hide away. They flapped their too small red wings and joined into the chaos. Fume crashed into Sprout while Plume started to fight Harrison for the moss ball.<br/><br/>Flamebeau wasn’t pleased with the sudden new guests. He left the scene, squeaking in a panic. <br/><br/>“What a wimp.” Plume pecked Harrison. He nipped at Plume in response but she wasn’t bothered.</p><p class="western">Fume got bored of Sprout and decided to help his sister mess around with Harrison. Sprout let out an angry squawk. She gripped Fume’s tail feathers with her talons and he went down. <br/><br/>Harrison tried to push Plume off of him but she was a bit too strong. She struck her beak at his arms, trying to get him to release the moss ball. Harrison held to it tightly with closed eyes. <br/><br/>“What are you doing?”<br/><br/>The young ones paused to find a head sticking out of the entrance hole. Angry eyes flashed at them. <br/><br/>“Mom?” Sprout’s feathers ruffled up. “How did you find us?”</p><p class="western">“That is none of your business. All of you, get out of there.”</p><p class="western">There was some grumbling and fussing but eventually Fume, Plume, Harrison and Sprout crawled out. Illumine guided them out of the cavern tunnel and into the main section. <br/><br/>Juvenate, Fume and Plume’s mother flew over to them. She gave them a quick peck on their backs. “You two know better than that.”<br/><br/>“We were playing!” <br/><br/>“Its not my fault that Harrison is such a hatchling!”</p><p class="western">“You still shouldn’t be so rough with him.” Juvenate lowed her head. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="western">Illumine nuzzled her flockmate. “I understand. Fledglings are difficult to control… especially yours. I take no offense to their behavior.”</p><p class="western">Flamebeau emerged out from behind Illumine. Sprout snarled. “You told her!”<br/><br/>“Sprout! No need to get so aggressive!”<br/><br/>Sprout huffed and approached her brother in a stomping motion. Flamebeau yelped. He spun around and ran to his nest, almost falling over several times.</p><p class="western"><br/><br/>Later in the day, darkening skies approached the area. A steady rain began to fall on the cliff and its surrounding forests. Thunder occasionally rumbled, frightening a hatchling or younger fledgling. The air began to cool, giving a relief to the overwhelming humidity that was present before the rain.</p><p class="western">A cry came from the entrance, signaling the return of the hunting group that left earlier. They shook off their wet feathers. Freshly caught prey was added to the quickly decreasing pile of food. One hopped towards the nests, beak filled with insects. <br/><br/>Harrison cautiously walked towards the pile. Previous experiences with hungry flockmates taught him to stay out of the way until Illumine or a different adult brought over something. The adults were more civil during feeding time compared to the rambunctious group of fledglings. Being shoved, stomped on, and scratched was not an enjoyable way to enjoy a freshly killed mouse. Plume and Fume were the usual suspects to the chaos but even his own nestmate, Sprout wasn’t innocent. She could be rough as well. <br/><br/>Fledglings were allowed to approach the pile first so Harrison paused, allowing Fume and Plume to dash forwards and fight over their prey. They grabbed a squirrel, tugging on it from both ends. <br/><br/>“Here sweetie.” Harrison looked up to find Illumine standing over him. She had dropped a trout behind him. <br/><br/>“Fish?” His mouth began to water. Fish tended to be more on the uncommon side due to the difficulty that riverside hunting could bring. <br/><br/>“You can thank Dusty for that.” <br/><br/>Harrison’s eyes wandered around the cavern. His nestmates, Aura, Flamebeau and Sprout were sharing a pigeon. Fume and Plume finally stopped fighting and were tearing into their squirrel while their mother squawked about their eating speed. The adults gossiped as they ate. <br/><br/>He was different than his flockmates, making eating awkward. Everyone else tore their prey apart with their beaks or gulped it whole. Harrison was unable to do that. He tried to swallow a mouse whole once and ended up choking on it instead. He lacked a beak. It took a few moons but eventually he learned how to use his arms and teeth to eat. <br/><br/>His thoughts wandered away from the fish in front of him.</p><p class="western">Harrison knew from a young age that he wasn’t exactly like his nestmates. They were covered in feathers, had beaks and tiny wings. His body was featherless with the exception of his own pair of undergrown wings and set of tail feathers. They were yellow, tipped with orange and red. His tail feathers were unusually long, a trait shared by no one in the flock. Being mostly featherless left him shivering in the colder months. During freezing nights he would curl up under Illumine’s wings, letting her flames keep him warm. <br/><br/>He was mostly on his own growing up when it came to his unique anatomy. Illumine and Eternus helped him the best they could, explaining what they knew and handing him garments to cover his exposed body. Over time there was nothing left to cover his chest so only his bottom half remained mostly unseen. He was glad about this. What was left failed to keep him warm but it was a lot more safer than being completely bare.</p><p class="western">Learning to walk was a difficult process. His nestmates were on their feet moons after hatching. Harrison however struggled to walk. His tail feathers grew too fast for the rest of his body to keep up with so they were constantly something to trip over. Thankfully his feet were on his side. They started off like the rest of his body, smooth and a peachy tone. A little over halfway, they transitioned into three scaly toes with claws at the end. They had some grip to them and weren’t in the way of walking. <br/><br/>Harrison rarely saw his face, the first time he saw it was in a puddle just outside of the cave entrance when he was five years old. His appearance startled him. He squeezed his nose and ears, unsure of what they were. He patted his overgrown hair, convinced that he was growing weird feathers. <br/><br/>Illumine had calmed him down that evening. She cut his hair to a more manageable length with her beak and talons and reassured him that there was nothing wrong with him. Eternus settled into the nest later on, helping his mate explain other details.<br/><br/>The memories were faint but Harrison understood the basics. His father was Illumine’s brother. He was freespirited and loved to travel. During one of his journeys, he had fallen in love with a human female, resulting in Harrison’s birth and arrival to the flock. <br/><br/><em>“Your parents loved you… especially your mother. If she had a choice she would have ran off with your father. Don’t feel like you were abandoned. They made the wisest decision for you. Your name is a reminder of that love. They will come back for you eventually. I know they will.” </em><br/><br/>The fish in front of him looked a lot less appetizing now. <br/><br/>Aura hopped in his direction. “You okay?” she asked, titling her head.<br/><br/>“Not really...”<br/><br/>She gave him a deep look before running after Sprout. <br/><br/>Harrison let out a sigh and slipped to his nest, with the fish in his mouth. He began to eat, hoping his thoughts wouldn’t wander and reduce his appetite again. <br/><br/>Eternus pushed the moss curtain out of way, entering the nest. “Why are you eating on your own? You aren’t ill are you?” He sniffed Harrison, who squeaked in protest. <br/><br/>“I’m fine.” <br/><br/>“Is there anything bothering you? You know I am willing to answer any of your questions.”<br/><br/>Harrison tossed the remaining fish carcass over the edge of the nest and attempted to hide under the pile of moss and sticks. His nose pointed towards a familiar scent, the blanket that was leftover from his arrival years ago. He grabbed it and buried his head under it. Here he was safe.</p><p class="western">“Go away.”</p><p class="western">Eternus laughed. “Getting rebellious this soon? You know not to speak to me like that. I get that you are upset but...” He paused. <br/><br/>“I don’t belong here.” Harrison whimpered, hands gripping on the blanket. “Fume and Plume think I’m weak… maybe they are right.”<br/><br/>“You are stronger than you think.” Eternus lowered his head. He grabbed the blanket, exposing Harrison. “I love you as one of my own. I accepted you into the flock because I knew you would contribute. Full blooded or not, you still mean a lot to all of us.”<br/><br/>Harrison sat up, still hugging the blanket. “I wish I was with my parents. Why did they leave? Did they even love me?”<br/><br/>“They did. Sure your father was a bit of an airhead at times according to Illumine but once he learned about you he offered to bring you here. I’ve told you this before… ah I get it.” His gold eyes glittered a bit. “You are unhappy about all of this again?”<br/><br/>“No...” The lie came out before Harrison could think.<br/><br/>“No need to be so difficult. I understand.” Eternus pecked the small twigs that got stuck in Harrison’s hair off. “Once you get your true wings you can leave the cave supervised. A change in environment should help your mood.”<br/><br/>“Will my wings even grow?”<br/><br/>Doubt briefly showed in Eternus’ eyes. He nuzzled the worrying boy. “I am not certain they will. Your nestmates are almost old enough for their First Burning. Judging from your appearance you should be able to go through this process unharmed as well. I won’t lie to you, I am worried you won’t… but you haven’t disappointed me yet.”<br/><br/>First Burning… Harrison almost forgot about that. It was an important point in a young phoenix’s life. It marked the transition into adolescence, giving them flight feathers and a more vibrant appearance, complete with flame that covered their whole bodies. This process frightened him. The idea of suddenly erupting in flames… would he even survive? <br/><br/>The sky began to darken, casting moonlight into the cavern. Parents started to guide their young ones to their nests. <br/><br/>The nest Harrison was in filled up with Aura and Flamebeau. Illumine entered last followed by a stubborn Sprout. <br/><br/>“I don’t want to sleep!” <br/><br/>“Come on Sprout. It is getting late and you need to rest.” Illumine pushed her towards the nest. Sprout’s talons scraped across Aura’s back. She pecked at her nestmate, causing a commotion as they tussled. <br/><br/>“Mom...” Flamebeau mumbled. <br/><br/>Illumine squeezed into the nest. She pinned down Sprout with a wing and got Aura to move to the other side. Harrison wiggled underneath an unoccupied wing. Flamebeau chirped and followed, snuggling right beside him. <br/><br/>It took a bit for Harrison to fall asleep but eventually he caved into the surrounding warmth and comfort. He shut his eyes and dozed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I ended up accidentally breaking my hard drive... meaning I don't have much time to work on this as I would like. I'm currently borrowing my stepmom's pc to update. Thankfully I managed to back up what I had so far, so no worries there. I also have 3-4 chapters prewritten so I am still a bit on schedule. However there might be a bit of a delay since I haven't been able to work on this recently... I apologize. Thank you for the kudos so far! Reminder that comments are always appreciated and thank you for giving my work a chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fall arrives, Harrison receives a gift and tries to improve relations with the two troublemakers of the flock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if chapter summaries feel lower in quality lately. I haven't been able to focus on this as much as I would like so little errors might have slipped into my writing. I do planning on adding chapter titles later. I hope my work is bringing some joy in these times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Cooler weather was beginning to set in. The supply of prey was lessening but there was still plenty for the flock to share. Afternoon rains were less frequent.<br/><br/>Illumine surprised him with a yellow and orange leaf one morning. She had mentioned that he was born when the trees began to drop their leaves. <br/><br/><em>“Humans call this time of the year autumn. Fall is a different name they use and that is a lot easier for me to remember. I might start calling it that.” Illumine chirped in amusement. <br/><br/></em>Harrison hid the leaf by the nest. It wasn’t fancy as a rock but it was still a gift he appreciated.<br/><br/>This morning however the leaf was missing. Wind rarely got into the cavern so it couldn’t have blown it away. His stomach dropped as he frantically searched around the ditch where he slept alongside his nestmates and the flock leader. There was no sight of the leaf. He ran past the moss curtain and into the main section of the cavern. <br/><br/>Most of the flock was happily gossiping over their prey. In the corner Dusty was grooming Juvenate. Fume and Plume were tossing a stick between each other with their beaks. <br/><br/>Harrison knew that his nestmates wouldn’t touch his gift. Even the mischievous Sprout would leave it alone. But Fume and Plume? They enjoyed messing with him. It seemed a bit much for them to enter his nest… especially since it was also Eternus’ private corner. Entering a flock leader’s nest was majorly disrespectful. <br/><br/>He tiptoed past the two of them and entered the tunnel leading to the other set of nests. The nests were almost empty. Elemence, a new mother sat on her egg. <br/><br/>“What are you doing here?” <br/><br/>Harrison jumped back, surprised that she noticed him. <br/><br/>“Just looking for something.” he replied, stumbling on his words. He walked into the nests. Traces of prey bones littered the floor. There was some feathers scattered throughout the area. A small pile of rocks was besides Elemence’s nest. A pang of guilt hit Harrison. He had forgotten to get her an egg welcoming gift. <br/><br/>His leaf was tucked into one of the nests. He chirped and grabbed it, avoiding her gaze. He ran out of the nest area. <br/><br/>Harrison’s movement attracted Sprout’s attention. <br/><br/>“Oh! You found your leaf!”<br/><br/>“Yea...” He sniffed it. “Smells like Plume and Fume.” <br/><br/>Sprout glanced at the two in question. “They went in our nest? Uh oh I bet Dad is going to be angry when he finds out.” <br/><br/>Fume turned his head around. He dashed towards Sprout and knocked her over. “How did you know?”<br/><br/>“Fume! The leaf!” Plume dropped the stick she had and approached Harrison.<br/><br/>“My leaf!” Harrison growled. “Illumine gave it to me. Its my gift. Why did you take it? You aren’t even supposed to go in a leader’s nest area.”<br/><br/>Plume shot her head forward and grabbed the leaf with her beak. <br/><br/>“Give it back!” <br/><br/>“I was going to… but I’ve changed my mind.” Plume tore the leaf into shreds. <br/><br/>Harrison hopelessly watched the pieces of leaf float into the ground. He collapsed onto his knees, bursting into tears. <br/><br/>Sprout nuzzled him with her head. Her eyes angrily flashed at Plume. She took large steps towards their stick and snapped it in half.</p><p class="western">“Hey!” Blaze flew over. His feathers were ruffled, producing larger and hotter flames than usual. The sight of their father caused Fume and Plume to cower. <br/><br/>“Sorry...” They stumbled towards their nest. Their father could get quite scary when he was disappointed and upset at their behavior. Arguing would risk more of a punishment. <br/><br/>Blaze watched his unruly children flee. He looked at Harrison who was still crying over the loss of his leaf. He wrapped a wing around him. “Next time I go out, I’ll find you a new one.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Harrison’s eyes brightened. He sniffled.<br/>“Yes.” Blaze nodded. “Plume and Fume will apologize later. I will make sure that happens.”<br/><br/>True to Blaze’s word when the hunting group returned, Plume delivered Harrison a golden yellow and red leaf. <br/><br/>“Dad made me do this.” She grumbled.<br/><br/>Fume awkwardly stood beside her. He stomped. “Now can we eat?” <br/><br/>Blaze gave his son a warning peck. “I said to apologize.” <br/><br/>“I didn’t tear the leaf up it was all Plume’s idea!” <br/><br/>“Until you two get this over with, there will be no food. You two need to learn how to learn your flockmate with more respect.” <br/><br/>“Fine… we are very sorry for our behavior.” Fume dashed towards the prey pile. <br/><br/>Blaze let him go and pushed Plume closed to Harrison. “Your turn.”<br/><br/>Plume rolled her eyes. “It was very wrong for me to damage your gift. I won’t do it again.” She dropped the new leaf at his feet. <br/><br/>Harrison picked it up. He hugged Plume who was very unhappy with the sudden affection. <br/><br/>“Dad...” she whined.<br/><br/>“Not going to help you here. Just be glad that he isn’t beating you senseless. Ah I remember when the rock I gave your mother as a gift was stolen. Turns out it was by a different male who was also into her. That was an interesting duel. Pulled out a few of his tail feathers and he shut up quick.”</p><p class="western">“No one cares.” Plume wiggled out of Harrison’s arms.<br/><br/>“Suit yourself.” Blaze chirped in amusement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">For the next couple of days, Fume and Plume left Harrison alone for the most part. Their worst behavior towards him was to toss rude remarks at him during feeding time and playfully nip at his tail feathers as he walked by. Annoying but much more tolerable compared to their previous actions. <br/><br/>Juvenate apologized on their behalf multiple times, becoming more and more annoyed with each incident. <br/><br/>One morning Harrison walked out to the prey pile to find Fume… but no Plume. <br/><br/>“Where’s Plume? Aren’t you two always together?” <br/><br/>Fume ignored the question at first. Harrison noticed that his mouse was half eaten. <br/><br/>“Is… she okay?”<br/><br/>“Why do you care? We have done nothing but torment you since we were hatchlings and you are worried about us still?” Fume kicked the mouse away. <br/><br/>Harrison weakly smiled. “You two are still my flockmates. I still worry about what is happening around here. Its my right.”<br/><br/>“Fine… if you word it like that.” Fume’s voice lowered. “She has been acting funny lately. I haven’t seen her all morning.” <br/><br/>“Sick?”<br/><br/>“She did mention feeling warm. Maybe she is in the healer’s cave.”<br/><br/>“We can check on her.” Harrison finished his squirrel. “Being ill happens. I’m sure she won’t mind if we stop by.”<br/><br/>Fume shook his feathers. “Unless we get kicked out in case it can spread.”<br/><br/>They headed towards the healer’s cave. It was empty to their surprise. A nest inside looked recently disturbed. <br/><br/>“Maybe she walked out?” Harrison suggested. <br/><br/>Fume lowered his head. “I hope so.”<br/><br/>They searched around the cavern. Plume was no where to be seen. Fume was getting increasingly anxious about his sister. <br/><br/>The smell of smoke caught their attention. It wasn’t thick and was coming out of the same hidden spot they played a few moons ago. It had a sharp but pleasant and warm scent to it, stinging Harrison’s nose. It was different compared to smoke he came across in the past, smelling less like wood and more like… something familiar that he failed to identify.</p><p class="western">Fume and Harrison wordlessly watched the smoke thicken. The scent got stronger and a crackling of a fire could be heard from within the hole. Harrison was about to call for help but then the smoke finally tapered off. <br/><br/>“How am I supposed to get out of here now? Oh this was a bad spot.” They could hear some shuffling around along with more complaining. <br/><br/>Plume stuck her head out of the hole. “You...” She went to strike at Harrison. He stumbled back and fell on his butt. <br/>“We were worried about you!”<br/><br/>Plume rolled her eyes at Harrison and squeezed out of the spot. She raised her newly grown in wings. Fume backed up.<br/><br/>“That explains everything...” He sniffed his sister. <br/><br/>Harrison stood back up. Plume had gone through her First Burning. This meant that Fume or any of his nestmates would be next. Possibly even him. He stammered a quick “Congratulations.” and whisked himself away. <br/><br/>He wished he wasn’t so afraid about the idea. Still Fume not harassing him even if it was only for a few moments did brighten his day a bit. Maybe it was possible for them to get along. Maybe Fume was more kind than he thought. <br/><br/>Fume stealing a fish from Harrison’s hands later on in the evening changed his mind. It came as a shock despite it being such a common action. <br/><br/>Preyless, he flopped on the stone floor of the cave. Junevate was gushing about Plume’s new wings. Plume looked unhappy with the attention which surprised Harrison. She gave Fume a look that screamed “Help me.” but he was occupied with his meal.<br/><br/>Blaze landed beside Junevate and playfully started to tease Plume. Harrison snorted. He did feel a bit bad for her but at the same time… it was nice not to be one getting picked on for once.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Illumine rested nearby, grooming a squealing Flamebeau. Sprout bounced around them, seemingly unaware that her turn was next. <br/><br/>“I saw Fume snatch that fish.” Aura nudged a frog in Harrison’s direction.<br/><br/>“Is that even edible?”<br/><br/>Aura gave it a cautious whiff. “Smells funny.”<br/><br/>Harrison frowned. “Not eating it.”<br/><br/>They returned the frog to the prey pile and picked out a rat to share. Dusty grabbed the frog and began tearing into it. <br/><br/>“How can she eat that?” <br/><br/>Aura swallowed. “Not sure. I think Dad said once that her flock lived by a river. So they would catch frogs, lizards and fish often. They even ate berries.” Her brown eyes glittered in excitement. “I’ve never had a berry before. I wonder what they taste like.”<br/><br/>“You should eat one when you can fly and leave the cave.” Harrison suggested. “Or you could ask for Dusty to bring one back.”</p><p class="western">“Have you had a berry?”<br/><br/>Harrison shook his head. “No.”<br/><br/>“Aw.”<br/><br/>They let out a series of amused squeaks and chirps. Illumine called for them to come over for a cleaning. Harrison ran over, almost tripping on his tail feathers. <br/><br/>Despite feeling like he was an outsider at times, he felt happy here. He was thankful for the way Illumine and Eternus raised him and their kindness. His eyes caught the entrance of the cave. They began to water slightly. Maybe his parents would come back soon. Until then he would enjoy the comfort of the flock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter might take a bit longer to come out since my schedule has been messed up lately. Not having the motivation to write isn't helping me either. I do appreciate the support this has been receiving so far. Its not much attention but does mean something to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The peak of winter arrives to Sleepy Peak and Lilac Woods. Fledglings begin to grow up, a fear is conquered and Harrison leaves the flock cave for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! Early update! I just finished this chapter yesterday and it ended up being the longest so far. Decided to update now in case I didn't have a chance next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The temperature at night was starting to become uncomfortable for Harrison. He nuzzled close to Illumine’s body shivering. This woke up Sprout who let out a cranky squeak. <br/><br/>“Sorry.” Harrison mumbled. Thankfully Sprout quickly fell back asleep.<br/><br/>The nest was emptier than it was in the past. Flamebeau and Aura had their own nests now near the back of the cavern. They had received their wings and flames. Illumine wanted them to stay in their birthnest but Eternus let them go. <br/><br/><em>“Its best for them to be on their own now. They are still young and prone to trouble but you don’t need to watch over them every moment.” Eternus argued. </em><br/><br/>After her First Burning Aura had found Harrison by the prey pile. She noticed his self pited expression and give him a quick nuzzle.<em> “If I can fly and go hunting before you are able to I won’t touch a single berry without you. We can eat one for the first time together.”</em><br/><br/>Harrison smiled, remembering the promise. She was struggling to hold herself in the air currently but maybe him and Sprout would catch up soon. That way they could all go on their first hunt together.</p><p class="western"><br/><br/>A loud screech woke Harrison up the next morning. He rushed out into the cavern to find Flamebeau sprawled on the ground, wings awkwardly spread out. <br/><br/>“Nice landing.” Fume snickered.<br/><br/>“No need to be rude about it.” Ember stomped a foot. She leaned closer to Flamebeau. “You okay?”<br/><br/>Flamebeau rose to his feet, shaking slightly. “I guess so.”<br/><br/>“There’s the spirit! Now try again.”<br/><br/>Harrison watched him take off, almost hit the ceiling of the cave and then after failing to keep his wing flaps at a good rhythm… crash.<br/><br/>Ember shook her head. “One more time.”</p><p class="western">So this is what he had to look forward to… if he survived his First Burning. How did the adults make flying look so easy?</p><p class="western">Plume was much more skilled at flight but even she had a hard time staying in the air. Fume made an attempt after her, not getting very far. <br/><br/>Ember sighed. “That will be enough for today. Make sure you do the exercises I mentioned!” <br/><br/>The group broke up and went into their separate corners. Fume and Plume ran after a stray feather. Flamebeau shyly walked off and chatted with Sprout. Aura chirped at Harrison and went to find her father to update him on today’s flying lessons.<br/><br/>Harrison made his way to the prey pile. It was almost empty but a few mice, and a robin remained. He ate the robin quickly. <br/><br/>Illumine approached him. “Are you okay?”<br/><br/>“I… just woke up but I’m fine. Why?” He looked at her with big olive green eyes. <br/><br/>“I saw you by Ember and all of them earlier. You seemed very nervous.” Illumine started to peck at his hair gently, picking out some bits of dirt and moss. <br/><br/>“Oh. That. I heard Flamebeau and got scared. I thought he was hurt.”<br/><br/>She nodded. “I see. Learning to fly can be rough but I know you all can do it. Even you.”<br/><br/>“Even me?”<br/><br/>“Well of course even you. Why couldn’t you learn how to fly?”<br/><br/><em>Because what if I never make it to that point? What if I die? I don’t want to die.<br/><br/></em>Illumine nuzzled him. “I get it. I understand you are afraid. I can’t make any promises that you will get your wings. But. I have a feeling you will. You will do great. If you are anything like your father you will be in the sky within a moon after your Burning.”</p><p class="western">Harrison stood there in silence.<br/><br/>Illumine walked away. She met up with Eternus and they chatted with the rest of the adults. </p><p class="western">Plume jabbed at Harrison with her beak. <br/><br/>“Hey!” He spun around, but fell in the process. <br/><br/>“Sorry.” She snickered before dashing off to harass Flamebeau. Harrison frowned and stood back up, brushing the dirt from his shorts. He made a mental note to ask for something warmer later. He was sure Illumine had something in the pile of clothing his mother left him.</p><p class="western">Shivering, he hunted down Illumine. It was too cold to wait. <br/><br/>He bumped into her, letting out a surprised squeak. “Sorry.”<br/><br/>“Oh no its fine dear. What’s bothering you?” She asked noticing his troubled expression. <br/><br/>“Cold…” He wiggled under one of her wings. “I need more…” <br/><br/>“Ah I see.” She nuzzled him. “Wait here.” Illumine hopped towards her nest.</p><p class="western">Harrison was relieved when she returned with a pair of thick pants. He found a private spot and put them on. He wished he had something to cover the top part of his body but he knew that there was no more tops left in the bag.</p><p class="western">He leaned on Illumine, trying to warm up. “Ah I know you hate the bare months… barely any feathers to warm you up. Its okay.” She cooed.</p><p class="western"><br/><br/>On one on the coldest nights of the year, things quickly began to change. Sprout had received her wings recently, leaving Harrison alone in the nest with Illumine. <br/><br/>He had no real issue with this. There was more space and nothing to disturb his slumber. The extra warmth was welcomed.</p><p class="western">A sense of discomfort crept up on him. He shuffled a bit, hoping that a change in position would make the mysterious pain disappear but it increased slightly. Harrison slipped out of the nest. He felt oddly warm. His head felt fuzzy and he could barely stand.</p><p class="western">He stuck his head just outside of the cliff. There was only one guard. They were asleep but due to the cold weather this wasn’t a major problem. Attacks were rare on their own… attacks during the bare months were even more uncommon.</p><p class="western">The sky was beginning to transition from darkness to a softer blue color. Birds were starting to stir and in the distance Harrison could see a couple of trees moving in the wind. He had lost out on some sleep but at least it wasn’t a lot.</p><p class="western">Rubbing his eyes, he attempted to make his way back to the nest but he tripped. His head started to pound. Clueless and a bit overwhelmed, Harrison let out a loud whimper. <br/><br/>No one came to his rescue. This worried him but he weakly stood up and wobbled back to the nest. He landed on top of Illumine who woke up instantly.</p><p class="western">“I feel funny…”<br/><br/>“You are getting close to that age.” Illumine chirped. <br/><br/>Panic began to build. “No… I’m just sick. I think. Right?” Harrison buried himself under the nest. “This can’t be it…”<br/><br/>Illumine sighed. She tugged on his tail feathers. “There is nothing to worry about. I know the process is uncomfortable. Just breathe.”<br/><br/>Harrison flopped on top of the nest. The heat inside of him was beginning to build even more, causing him to sweat. “I can’t stay here.” He looked around. Why did he suddenly have the urge to build a nest? He wanted to run. His heart beat fast.</p><p class="western">Eternus walked through the curtain. Illumine greeted him with a nod and gestured towards Harrison. “Last one of the bunch? I see…” Eternus helped Harrison stand. “If you need privacy go find somewhere. The medicine cave is empty right now.” <br/><br/>Harrison shook his head. Everything was becoming a thick soup and it was difficult to focus on a single thing. “I want to go but I can’t… move.” He fell back down on the nest, closing his eyes. The heat within him finally released.</p><p class="western">The last thing he remembered before passing out was the crackling of fire and Illumine’s panicked cry.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When Harrison opened his eyes again he found himself under Illumine’s wing. He wiggled out and almost lost his balance. He felt… different?</p><p class="western">His back felt heavier. Turning his head around he discovered that he had survived his First Burning after all and had the wings to prove it. <br/><br/>“You scared me.” Illumine nervously nuzzled him. “You collapsed and the fire you produced was so bright and sudden. I was afraid that you were going to be hurt.” She nudged a mouse towards him. “Eat. You can rest for the remainder of the day but tomorrow your flight lessons begin.” <br/><br/>“I…did it?” Harrison was still foggy.</p><p class="western">“Yes.” Illumine cooed. She left the nest. <br/><br/>Harrison quickly ate the mouse. He felt exhausted but hungry so he was grateful for the food. The fact that he made it through was something he was still juggling the next morning. Everyone seemed to be treating him with a bit more respect, including Plume and Fume. He was closer to independence. </p><p class="western"><br/>Learning to fly was a challenge but it was one that he accepted. It was difficult for him to gain the strength he needed to keep himself in the air. His body wasn’t as suited for the flight compared to the rest of the flock. It took a moon but he was ready to join the other fledgings on hunting trips. <br/><br/>“I can’t wait to try a berry!” Harrison was excited to finally leave the cave and explore the woods. <br/><br/>Aura pecked some dirt from her feathers. “I don’t think there is any berries yet but Scorch did show me a bush last time I was hunting. Once spring comes we can gather them.” <br/><br/>Harrison adjusted the pelt over his chest. A few days ago Ember, Illumine, Blaze and Eternus took down a deer. The meat was divided among the flock and the skin was used as nesting material. Harrison used his piece as clothing. The peak of bare season was almost over so he was grateful for the extra coverage.<br/><br/>Sprout bounced around Flamebeau. “Who’s going out today?”</p><p class="western">“Well. All of you seem ready.” Dusty laughed. “Me and Ember were thinking of taking a few more of you out.” <br/><br/>“Me!” Sprout flapped her wings. <br/><br/>Ember rested a foot gently on the excited fledging. “If you can not be calm up here, how can you be calm to catch prey?” <br/><br/>Sprout pouted. “Take me! I want to go. I’ll be calm enough!”<br/><br/>Dusty shook her head. “We agreed that Flamebeau, Fume, Plume and Harrison would come with us this time.” <br/><br/>“Not a smart move.” Scorch huffed. “Prey is already scarce in this season. A crowd of young ones will scare them away.” <br/><br/>“I understand that but they need training.” Ember sighed at her brother. “The more of us that can hunt, the better. “<br/><br/>Flamebeau looked at his feet. “I can stay here this time.” <br/><br/>“You don’t need to but if you wish then that is fine with me.” Ember was a bit disappointed in his offer. Flamebeau wanted to keep the peace but not in a fair way like his sister Aura. He tended to be a doormat for others to step all over. This worried Ember since Flamebeau was likely to be chosen as the next flock leader. Of course anyone could challenge this once the time came, but she had a feeling he would step down without engaging in the traditional fights if anyone else wanted the position.<br/><br/>Their flock was more of a peaceful one but controlled fights is how certain things were decided still. The goal was to pull out a few of the other phoenix’s tail feathers. The winner would keep the feathers as a symbol of their victory while the loser would scurry off in embarrassment.</p><p class="western">Dusty led Harrison, Fume and Plume to the edge of the cave. Ember followed behind. <br/><br/>“You three need to stay close and listen to us. Any messing around and we are coming back here.”<br/><br/>“Even without food?” Plume gasped.<br/><br/>“Yes. So don’t cause trouble.” <br/><br/>They flew off down towards the woods. It wasn’t their first time out of the cave, Ember had taken them out before for final flying lessons but they had remained by the cliff side. Today was different and they were truly away from the flock’s cave. <br/><br/>“Wow.” Harrison looked at the bare trees that were getting closer and closer. <br/><br/>The air was crisp. It was beginning to hurt his nose and ears. He shook off the feeling, trying to redirect his attention to the landscape. It had snowed recently, blanketing the forest in white. A couple of birds sang in the distance and as they landed, a squirrel ran up a tree. <br/><br/>“Hunting is difficult for now. The weather is cold so prey is not as active as it is in the warmer moons. However it is not impossible to track it down. By paying attention and acting on opportunity, you can get a wonderful catch.” Ember chirped. <br/><br/>“Like the deer?” Harrison asked. <br/><br/>Ember beamed. “Yes exactly. That fed all of us for two days. Scorch spotted the deer a few days before and we set up watch for it.” <br/><br/>Plume watched snow fly up near her. “Or that?” <br/><br/>A chipmunk popped its head out from the spot. Fume pounced, barely missing it. The chipmunk ran towards a nearby tree, followed by Dusty who picked it up with her beak. <br/><br/>“Not bad for your first try.” <br/><br/>Fume shook the snow off of his feathers. “It got away.” <br/><br/>“It didn’t go that far.” Dusty dropped the chipmunk. <br/><br/>Ember nodded. “Hunting is a mix of physical and mental skill. Both take practice. Your instincts can be a useful tool but you need to rely on what you have learned as well.” <br/><br/>“But we learned nothing.” Plume shivered. <br/><br/>“You learned to watch your surroundings for signs of prey and how to approach it best. Your brother had the right idea but was a bit too slow on his pounce.” Ember gestured to the nearby trees. “You two can work as a team. If something escapes the other can grab it.” <br/><br/>“That seems easy enough.” Fume rose a foot or two above the ground. “Come on!” Plume followed him to the area. <br/><br/>Dusty turned to Ember. “Are you sure they will be fine?”<br/><br/>“With the way they tackled mossballs as hatchlings I’m sure they can catch something.”<br/><br/>“What about me?” Harrison sneezed. He wiped the snot from his nose. “I don’t think I can catch anything.”<br/><br/>Ember reassured him. “You have hands don’t you? Not as good as talons but they can help… and you have those too. You aren’t lacking in tools. You just need practice.” <br/><br/>Harrison squinted. The sun reflecting off of the snow made it a bit difficult to see but there was something in the distance. He quietly dropped down and approached it on all fours. It was a rabbit, fur matching the snow. It stopped to sniff its surroundings. Harrison wiggled his tail feathers and leaped into the air, hands out. <br/><br/>He had grabbed onto the rabbit and it was squirming about, trying to escape. Harrison gripped it, but the rabbit managed to hop out of his arms. <br/><br/>Annoyed, he flew after it at full speed. The rabbit took him deeper into the woods. The chase was cut short when Harrison slammed into a tree trunk. <br/><br/>“Harrison! Are you okay?” Dusty landed nearby. She walked over and noticed him lying on the ground stunned. “Oh dear.”<br/><br/>“Ow…” Harrison tried to stand. He grabbed his nose only to discover that it was bleeding slightly. <br/><br/>Ember checked on them both along with Fume and Plume. They had caught some prey on the way. <br/><br/>Fume snickered at Harrison’s injury. Plume couldn’t respond as she had a robin in her beak.</p><p class="western">“Here. Grab some of this and I’ll fly you back.” Ember handed him a squirrel and helped him get on her back.</p><p class="western">Harrison’s nosebleed calmed down on the way back to the cave. “I found a rabbit and I had it in my hands… but then it escaped.” <br/><br/>“And you crashed into a tree like an idiot.” Fume jeered. <br/><br/>“It was an accident!” <br/><br/>“Boys…. That’s enough.” Dusty growled.</p><p class="western"><br/><br/>Ember explained Harrison’s accident to Illumine once they landed. Illumine nuzzled him. “I am glad to hear that you are okay. That must have been scary. It is funny to me. Your father had a very similar incident on one of his first hunting trips.” <br/><br/>“Am I really that much like him?” <br/><br/>“Well… not exactly.” Illumine offered him the remainder of the food she picked out. “You are unique of course. Its just you tend to get into same kinds of trouble he did. However you are a bit more nicer than he was growing up.”<br/><br/>Harrison spit out a small bone that he almost swallowed. “Nicer?”<br/><br/>“Well you haven’t pecked any of your siblings on a daily basis. Or even Fume and Plume.”<br/><br/>“He did that?” <br/><br/>Illumine cooed. “He had this game where he would sneak up on a flockmate, peck them and then run away.” <br/><br/>“Plume and Fume do that to me still.” Harrison frowned. <br/><br/>“Oh they do? I thought they were getting better.” <br/><br/>“Plume is but Fume is still giving me some issues.” <br/><br/>“I see… if Fume gets too much let me know. I’ll pass the message on to Blaze or Juvenate. She gently pushed him. “Go back to the medicine cave. I think your nose is starting up again.” <br/><br/>Harrison rubbed his nose to find a small amount of blood. “Oh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very excited to share the next chapter. I just started it yesterday but since it contains scenes that I was looking forward to (and things get a lot more interesting!) I should be able to finish it within a week or two unless something happens. After that there might be longer waits between updates since I do need to catch up in my writing. I like to be two chapters ahead so I can have a regular schedule in case I can't finish a chapter in time. </p><p>I feel bad for making you all wait for Harrison's arrival to the camp but I can promise its a lot sooner than you think! I do hope the flock worldbuilding is interesting to you in the meantime. You might be able to spot the Warriors influence (for those unaware its a series about forest cats) but I did make a attempt to set things up differently than clan life. </p><p>Once again thank you for the kudos and comments! They really do brighten my day and help me to remain motivated when I struggle to write. Your excitement for future content becomes my own excitement and then I end up writing 1000+ words in one day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison sneaks out of the flock cave with Fume and Sprout, leading to unforeseeable consequences and a new chapter in his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A another early update with a longer than usual chapter for you all! I apologize if the chapter summary is a bit spoilery I didn't have much time to update and I didn't want to make you all wait extra.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The weather was beginning to get warmer. Hunting trips were more and more successful. Sprout celebrated her first catch (A dove) by sharing it with her nestmates.<br/>
<br/>
“Dusty wanted to take us fishing tomorrow.” Aura said. “We can use this as our chance to look around for berries.”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison perked up. He loved fish. It was an uncommon catch but one of his favorites.<br/>
<br/>
“Fish and berries? I can’t wait for tomorrow!”<br/>
<br/>
“I know!” Aura cheered.<br/>
<br/>
Fume approached Harrison after Aura ran off. “Or you could get a berry right now. I know where they are at.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think we are allowed to leave without an adult.” Harrison lowered his voice. “Its dangerous to be on our own too. Scorch told me there was…”<br/>
<br/>
“Coward.” Fume walked near the entrance. “Its only dangerous if you don’t know what you are doing. I’ve snuck out a few times.”<br/>
<br/>
“What?”<br/>
<br/>
Sprout’s flames bounced a bit higher. “You’ve been outside on your own? Ooo you should take me!”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison pushed her away. “No. We are going no where.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aw you are no fun. Its boring here.” Sprout smacked him with one of her wings. “Aura and Flamebeau don’t like to do fun things. I’m going and you can’t stop me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sprout!” Harrison tried to grab her but she flew towards Fume.<br/>
<br/>
“Well? Are you coming or are you going to stay here like a hatchling and tattle on us?”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison looked back at the cave. No one was paying attention. It was the perfect time to leave.<br/>
<br/>
“I… don’t know.”<br/>
<br/>
Sprout soared ahead of Fume. “We can’t waste time. Lets go!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I hope I don’t get in trouble for this.” Harrison muttered before he took off and followed them.<br/>
<br/>
They landed in an unfamiliar section of the forest. “So what exactly are we doing here?” Harrison looked around the woods. “I don’t think we have ever been here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh stop worrying. This looks fun!” Sprout ran ahead.</p><p class="western">Fume turned around. “The berry bush is up ahead.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think we should be here.” Harrison gulped. “What if something attacks us? I’m sure we are way off of flock territory by now.”<br/>
<br/>
Fume rolled his eyes. “What would hunt us here? I’ve been to this spot more than once and I saw nothing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dragons? Flockless and unfriendly phoenixes? Ones in flocks but still would hurt us? Stormbirds?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dragons eat rocks and berries.”<br/>
<br/>
“But they do hunt sometimes. That’s what Elemence told me.” Harrison argued. “I’m going to go back home.” He flew up and over the trees. The cliff was out of sight and there was nothing to lead him to a familiar spot. He landed, giving Fume an overwhelmed expression. “We’re lost!”<br/>
<br/>
Fume ignored him and walked deeper into the forest.<br/>
<br/>
Sprout had found a river. She tapped the water with one of her feet. “I see fish.”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe Harrison can catch one for us.” Fume pushed him near the water. “And we aren’t lost. I know the way back and we will go back when I’m ready to do so.”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison was tempted to tackle Fume and rip off half of his tail feathers. After all he was getting on his nerves. He was done with being pushed around for moons. Plume’s First Burning got her to behave a bit better. Why was Fume still being unpleasant?<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not comfortable here.” He stomped his foot. “You’ve done nothing but bully me ever since we were hatchlings. Stop. I don’t like it.”<br/>
<br/>
Fume shrugged. “Suit yourself then.” He and Sprout went back into the woods.<br/>
<br/>
Harrison glared at the water. Maybe catching a fish would show Fume that he wasn’t useless. He could do this on his own… he could do anything. He didn’t need Dusty or another adult to teach him how to fish.<br/>
<br/>
A fish appeared close to the surface. He dove towards the water to catch with his mouth but fell in.<br/>
<br/>
The water shocked him for a moment. It seemed to weigh him down and there was the fish he attempted to catch. It swan away, leaving him alone in the depths.<br/>
<br/>
The river was deep enough where Harrison could almost touch the bottom with his feet. He desperately rose above the surface, gasping for air and padding his arms. It wasn’t exactly swimming but it was the best his instincts could do the moment to keep him alive. He flapped his wings, trying to leave the water but the current was pushing him away with its strength.<br/>
<br/>
“Fume! Sprout!”<br/>
<br/>
Neither of them responded. Up ahead, rapids churned. Their waves splashed over Harrison’s head making him panic more.<br/>
<br/>
The current began to pick up speed. There was a sound of rushing and crashing water up ahead. It got louder and louder as he was pushed along.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no…” Harrison noticed the edge of a waterfall that was getting a bit too close to his liking. He bopped up and down. Flight was still not an option. The current was too strong to fight against. He had no choice… he was going to go over the edge whether he liked it or not.<br/>
<br/>
Backwards, he fell over the cliff side with the waterfall. The water wasn’t too forceful but he was too stunned and in a bad position to fly. He came to his senses just before hitting the surface. Harrison weakly flew towards land. He collapsed by a tree and passed out.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
He woke up a little while later. Soaked and still a bit miserable, he curled up into a ball. He was lost for certain now. Fume and Sprout were way out of sight.<br/>
<br/>
He let out a whimper that sounded more like a soft hoo.<br/>
<br/>
Thankfully it was almost midday so he had plenty of time to dry. He stripped off his shorts and hung them on a branch.<br/>
<br/>
A fast flight helped to dry out his drenched feathers. Right after touching the ground, a squirrel scurried into an earlier trap he assembled. He had dumped a bunch of nuts into a small ditch that was dug out. When the squirrel investigated the area, he pounced on it, securing food for now.<br/>
<br/>
The shorts were still damp after eating so Harrison hunted around for nesting material. Sticks and moss were easy to find. He wasn’t too confident about the branches above supporting his weight so he built the nest on the ground. It was not the most comfortable but it would do for now. He only needed it for a night or two.<br/>
<br/>
Harrison retrieved his shorts and put them back on. The sun was beginning to set, so he went on one last hunt before bed. It was unsuccessful, with everything running from his presence and the pounces he made missing. Even swooping from above proved useless. Frustrated and hungry, he eventually fell asleep.<br/>
<br/>
The next day he decided to find his way back home. Standing on the highest branch that would support his weight, he looked over the forest.<br/>
<br/>
There was a river that seemingly led to the direction he came from. A couple of bare spots and part of a lake were in the distance. Near the lake was what Harrison assumed was a human gathering place.<br/>
<br/>
He was curious. They weren’t the flock but perhaps they could help him? He remember Eternus saying that he knew a human nearby. Was this the place?<br/>
<br/>
He started the journey. Long flights did wear him out so he took breaks on the ground to rest, drink and hunt. Sometimes he decided to walk, flying over the canopy occasionally to track his direction and location.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
After a few days he came across a jumbled nest. He sniffed it, a phoenix lived here but the scent wasn’t of home. Checking his surroundings he begin to leave the area at a fast pace. Getting caught in the territory of an aggressive phoenix was basically a death sentence. He didn’t want to wait for them to show up.<br/>
<br/>
The rustling of leaves distracted him. A hedgehog walked into the clearing. Harrison was about to pounce when he heard a cry.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!”<br/>
<br/>
Startled, Harrison jumped. The hedgehog ran away.<br/>
<br/>
A very angry brown and red phoenix was behind him. They were soon joined by another, this one being more of an orange tone. They approached Harrison.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah! I was just on my way out!” He crawled backwards and launched into the air to escape. The brown and red one pinned him.<br/>
<br/>
They nipped at his ears. “This is our territory!”<br/>
<br/>
Instinctively Harrison covered his head. “I said I was leaving. Let me go!”<br/>
<br/>
“Soot… maybe we should let him be. He is just a fledgling.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s old enough to fly… so he’s old enough to know better. We caught him hunting in our space. I don’t care if he is still young. He’s stupid… and a halfling. Most likely abandoned.” Soot snorted.<br/>
<br/>
Harrison tried to wiggle out of Soot’s talons. “I’m trying to go back to my flock. They do care about me.”<br/>
<br/>
Soot’s companion pecked at Harrison.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow! Stop!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll let you go… but first you need to learn your lesson.” Soot’s talons dug deeper into Harrison.”If you survive this.” </p><p class="western">Tears began to sting at the edge of his eyes. “I’m sorry!”<br/>
<br/>
His whimpering was ignored. He felt tugging at his tail feathers. He started to kick and scream. He bit the neck of whoever was closest, earning him a scratch on the face.<br/>
<br/>
He was defenseless. Soot and his companion were much bigger and stronger than him. Harrison was bleeding, covered in scratches and deep marks from Soot’s talons. A few of his tail feathers were pulled out, causing him to go limp. He closed his eyes. This was it. He would never meet his parents or see the flock again.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!”<br/>
<br/>
The phoenixes stopped their assault. A man stood nearby holding a large shovel. He had a very bushy beard, a hook hand and an expression in his eyes that screamed for blood.<br/>
<br/>
“Shoo!” He ran towards them, swinging the shovel. Soot turned around to jab at him but the man bonked him on the head. “Leave the boy alone! Get out of here!”<br/>
<br/>
They scattered, squawking and leaving behind several feathers.<br/>
<br/>
Harrison was still curled up. He weakly raised his head. “Are you going to hurt me too?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nope. I was banished here and one of my responsibilities is to care for the creatures that live here.” He picked up Harrison. “Which technically means that I need to help you.”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison gripped the jacket that the strange man was wearing. “You don’t think I’m weird?”<br/>
<br/>
“You aren’t the first mixed kid I’ve seen. Its not often I see them of the human variety however. Ever rarer it seems that you’ve never seen civilization at your age.”<br/>
<br/>
“Can you bring me back home?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmph. You need to hush boy. You’ll go back to your flock when I say so.”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison started to protest but was too weak to push the issue. He rested his head on the man’s shoulder. This was odd but he seemed safe. Whatever he was going wasn’t too bad.<br/>
<br/>
“What do I call you?” Harrison winced as one of his scratches flared up in pain.<br/>
<br/>
The man chuckled. “I’ve been called many names but only one you need to know is Quartermaster.”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison failed to catch the majority of the journey since his surroundings were clouded with pain. They just seemed to be walking through more and more trees. They eventually cleared, a path led them to the gathering place he saw a few days ago.<br/>
<br/>
They walked into a cave… at least that’s what Harrison thought it was. It was made out of wood, caves could be made out of wood. Right? Light suddenly filled the area, causing him to hiss. </p><p class="western">“Sorry fella.”<br/>
<br/>
Quartermaster placed him on top of a cleared off table. He grabbed a first aid kit. It was much older than the boy but all he needed was the bandages so it was not a big deal.<br/>
<br/>
Harrison squinted. The light was hurting his eyes. Quartermaster’s hand all over him, poking at his injuries wasn’t helping his discomfort. Alcohol was applied to his wounds.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow…” He kicked his legs, earning a grunt from Quartermaster.<br/>
<br/>
“The stinging will go away soon. Stop squirming.” He paused, seeing Harrison raise a foot again. “Kid, if you kick me again I will feed you to the monsters in the lake.”<br/>
<br/>
“You can’t do that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Test me boy. I dare you.”<br/>
<br/>
After a some stitches and a few more bandages, a very grumpy Harrison glared up at the Quartermaster.<br/>
<br/>
“Hungry?”<br/>
<br/>
Harrison growled in response.<br/>
<br/>
“Heh. You seem to be getting better already. Your flames have come back. Just saw them jump up a little.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t talk to me.” Harrison wedged himself under a table. He had found a few blankets and began to assemble a nest with them.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll go find something for you. If you step one foot out of this building you are going into the lake.” Quartermaster went outside, shutting the door behind him.<br/>
<br/>
The finished blanket nest was fairly comfortable. Harrison let out a soft coo and tucked his head under a wing.<br/>
<br/>
Quartermaster returned with a tray of mashed potatoes.<br/>
<br/>
“What kind of food is that?” Harrison gave the tray a cautious sniff.<br/>
<br/>
“Human food.”<br/>
<br/>
He poked it. “How am I supposed to eat this. There’s nothing to grab.”<br/>
<br/>
“Use the fork.” Quartermaster gestured to the utensil next to the tray.<br/>
<br/>
“A what?” Harrison picked it up. He stabbed the potatoes with the fork, causing a portion of them to go flying. “I can’t do this.” He dropped it and ate the potatoes with his hands.<br/>
<br/>
“You get a free pass today but tomorrow I expect you to start using what I give you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why?</p><p class="western">Quartermaster’s eyes lit up in anger. “I’m trying to help you. I can’t just fix you up and send you back home. No. You are going to stay here with me for the next few months. It would be foolish for me to return you in this condition. You need to learn how to be more human so you don’t look like a complete fool when you enter society later on.”<br/>
<br/>
“My mom was supposed to do that! You can’t just keep me here. The flock is worried about me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll send a messenger. Eternus will understand. Me and him go a ways back… heh. I never met your mother but its clear that she isn’t coming back for you any time soon.”<br/>
<br/>
“She promised!”<br/>
<br/>
“Well isn’t that sweet! Not all promises can be kept.” Quartermaster grabbed the tray and rested it under an arm. “You have a lot to learn.” He tossed a yellow shirt at Harrison. “Put that on. I already cut wing holes I’m sure you can figure it out yourself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Harrison is officially at Camp Campbell. What adventures await him? When will he meet Gwen and David? Well... it might take a bit to get those answers but I promise I'll try my best to have a consistent schedule. The next couple of updates might be a bit slower since my dad is home for the next 30 days (I still live at home) and I find it difficult to write and edit when there is activity in the house. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. You all mean a lot. Even if you just read and keep up with this, I'm glad that you are doing so and feel free to share this with your friends who might be interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison starts his lessons with Quartermaster as he adjusts to life at Camp Campbell and has a few surprise encounters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! I'm so happy that I can actually update on my laptop again. Got the new hard drive going so I should be able to update more  frequently. I hope the wait wasn't too bad... I did find it difficult to write with a full house. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Harrison started his next morning off by being rudely woken up. Quartermaster shined a flashlight near his eyes causing him to snap awake.<br/><br/>“Morning.”<br/><br/>“Why?” He groggily stared at the man. “Isn’t it too early to be up?”<br/><br/>Quartermaster peeked outside. “Nope.”</p><p class="western">Harrison sighed. The sun was just beginning to rise over the trees. He had spent most of the previous night tossing and turning in his makeshift nest. It was noticeably more comfortable compared to the one he assembled in the woods but it was the change in environment that affected him. <br/><br/>“Forgot to ask you this but I never got your name.”</p><p class="western">“Its Harrison.”<br/><br/>“Ah.” Quartermaster opened the door. “Sounds a bit familiar.” He gestured at Harrison to follow him. <br/><br/>“Where are you going?” <br/><br/>“You don’t need to be with me for this but I figured the fresh air would serve you well. Don’t go too far.” <br/><br/>They walked into the forest. Harrison’s stomach began to growl. “Hey can I hunt here?” <br/><br/>“No.” Quartermaster rubbed his nose with a sleeve. <br/><br/>“But I’m hungry.” <br/><br/>“You can eat when we go back.” <br/><br/>After some walking they came across a large bird resting in the clearing. Its feathers were a vibrant blue. Electricity ran through the outside of its body, letting off an occasion popping noise. <br/><br/>Harrizon froze. He had never seen a stormbird in person until now. The flock told stories about them. They were a bird species quite similar to a phoenix but were electricity based rather than fire based. <br/><br/>“Are they friendly?” <br/><br/>Quartermaster laughed. “Wisp? Depends on her mood.” <br/><br/>Wisp opened her eyes. She approached them, eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” <br/><br/>“Free to send a message? You might not like where you are going.”<br/><br/>Wisp noticed Harrison and threw her head back. “You know I don’t get along with phoenixes well. I’m not bringing him home.”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to. Find Eternus’ flock and let them know I found his nephew. He is currently recovering from a run in with aggressive pair of rogues and I’ll return him when I feel he is fit to be a functional part of human society.”<br/><br/>“That’s even worse! I can’t go there… you know my history with him. “<br/><br/>Harrison awkwardly looked at his feet. He felt bad that he was accidentally creating trouble. Wisp didn’t seem so bad… putting her through this wasn’t worth the hassle. Was it? And how did Quartermaster know his relations? <br/><br/>“Do it.”<br/><br/>Wisp growled. “Find someone else. I am not going anywhere near that cave.” <br/><br/>“I could borrow Crackle for a couple of weeks. She needs it. Less than Harrison here of course but if you want to be stubborn I’ll just…”<br/><br/>Sparks started to come off of Wisp. “You have no right. You know why I refuse to let her around humans.” She lowered her head. “Fine I’ll go.”<br/><br/>“You technically owe me. I did save your life.”<br/><br/>“You are not getting her.” Wisp raised her wings and took off, leaving them with the distinct taste of metal in their mouths.<br/><br/>Harrison looked at Quartermaster. “What was that about?”<br/><br/>“None of your business kid.” <br/><br/>“Is… Crackle like me?” Harrison grabbed his jacket. “I thought you said it was uncommon…”<br/><br/>Quartermaster pushed him off. “I said it was something I didn’t see everyday. And yes she is similar to you.”<br/><br/>Harrison brightened. “So can I meet her?” <br/><br/>“If you want Wisp to fry you sure.” He lowered his voice. “Crackle… she’s a bit older than you but in the opposite situation. For most of her life she lived with her dad in a few towns over. Recently he was killed and Wisp took that as a sign that humans were not to be trusted.”<br/><br/>“She just ran off with her?”<br/><br/>“What else would you do? Her actions were rash and foolish but… she was trying to keep her daughter’s safety in mind. I can see where she is coming from. Humans are the most violent species of this planet. Hiding her away isn’t going to do her any good. It makes me angry.”<br/><br/>They walked back towards the shed. “The creatures of these woods are getting more and more closer to the outside world. Encounters are going up, black market sales involving them are increasing. Things are about to change… its going to be a mess to sort out.”<br/><br/>“Does that make me a mistake?”<br/><br/>“A mistake? Ha, no. Your parents might have been reckless, resulting in you but you will be fine. I’ll teach you how to read and write.”<br/><br/>“What’s that stuff?” <br/><br/>“Other ways humans communicate. I’m not the best teacher but I won’t let you go without an attempt at it.<br/><br/>Quartermaster pulled out a book, paper and pencil. He placed them on a table. “Sit here. I’ll grab you breakfast.”<br/><br/>Harrison stated at the objects in front of him. They were strange and new to him. He lifted the pencil, examining it. He chewed on its eraser. Pieces of it tickled his throat, causing him to have a coughing fit. <br/><br/>“I knew you were hungry but not that desperate.” <br/><br/>A couple of eraser chunks flew out of Harrison’s mouth. “I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>A tray was placed beside him. He frowned. “This again?” <br/><br/>“Its all I can cook at the moment so you better be grateful.” Quartermaster raised his hook hand threateningly.<br/><br/>“I could just catch something to eat.”<br/><br/>“No. You will eat that and you will use the fork this time.”<br/><br/>Harrison grabbed the fork. He started to scoop at the potatoes, several forkfuls fell onto the floor but the majority ended up in his mouth. <br/><br/>“See? Its not that hard.” <br/><br/>“I still don’t like it.” <br/><br/>“You’ll adjust. Hurry up.” Quartermaster held up a pair of black dress paints. “I found these. They seem like they would fit you.” <br/><br/>After breakfast and putting on the pants, Harrison found himself back at the table. <br/><br/>Quartermaster opened the book. “These are letters. You use these to write. Copy them.”<br/><br/>“How?”<br/><br/>“Figure it out. I need to do my daily patrol.” He left Harrison alone with the nearly impossible task. <br/><br/>The symbols in front of him were confusing. He crossed his arms. “Yeah… I’m not doing this.”<br/><br/>Harrison abandoned his assignment and turned his attention to the rest of the shack. It was stuffed with all sorts of items. Most were completely alien to him. <br/><br/>There was a puzzle that was solely corner pieces. He had no clue what it was but it disturbed him. Still, he gave a piece a cautious nibble, spitting it out after realizing it wasn’t food. The box of doll parts just smelled absolutely awful and… was that feathers? Harrison picked up a slightly faded orange and red one. It was similar to his. <br/><br/></p><p class="western">“Get out of there!” <br/><br/>Harrison jumped, dropping the feather. <br/><br/>Quartermaster picked him up. Harrison squirmed about stubbornly, but ended up back by the table. “You are not to touch any of that stuff.”<br/><br/>“Where did you get that feather?” Harrison looked at him with wide eyes. “Did you pluck it off?” <br/><br/>“Oh that. Hm. I’ve been saving that. Really good for medicine.”<br/><br/>Harrison stood up. “Are you going to steal my feathers too?”<br/><br/>“Whoa there. Do I look like some back alley smuggler?”<br/><br/>“I don’t even know what that is.” <br/><br/>“Well then.” Quartermaster chuckled. “I guess you have nothing to worry about at this time. Now this is the letter A.”</p><p class="western"><br/><br/>For the next handful of weeks, Harrison struggled with his lessons. There was a lot to process. Social cues, letters, how to hold things properly. He almost wanted nothing to do with it. Still despite the challenge it was interesting and he was starting to adjust. <br/><br/>As a reward for scribbling his name, Quartermaster allowed him some unsupervised time in the woods. Harrison felt more at home during this period and even bought back a fish. It was cooked with lemon and pepper by Quartermaster. He enjoyed consuming the new flavors. <br/><br/>His wounds were almost healed. He was getting more active and curious. Quartermaster noticed this and began to provide him with assorted objects to keep busy. A deck of cards, coins, even an old set of pogs that he discovered lying around.<br/><br/>Harrison loved the cards the most. Shuffling them provided a tactile experience that was quite soothing. He couldn’t explain why cards tended to vanish today to reappear in odd places but it found it amusing. <br/><br/>One May morning Harrison woke up to muffled voices outside of the shed. He burrowed deeper in his blankets to block out the sound but it was no use. <br/><br/>“Gwen I don’t think we should go in there. Its Quartermaster’s private space. He gets really angry when get nosy.”</p><p class="western">“David I just need to find the rest of these supplies. You know Campbell isn’t going to order these. We need them for this summer.”<br/><br/>“But…”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry I’ll be quick.”<br/><br/>The door opened.<br/><br/>Harrison hid under the blankets, remembering Quartermaster’s orders to stay hidden. The movement gave him away to Gwen who investigated the area where he was. <br/><br/>“Where is it… oh.”<br/><br/>Purple eyes met his.<br/><br/>“Uh… David! I might need back up. There’s something in here and knowing Quartermaster I am not going to poke around on my own.”<br/><br/>David entered, his footsteps causing Harrison to tense up. “Where? Maybe its just a possum.”<br/><br/>The blankets over his head were lifted. Harrison puffed up in response, flames growing higher. <br/><br/>“Well hello there!”<br/><br/>Harrison knew the proper way to greet others. It was drilled into him from the flock and Quartermaster. Still, instincts overruled these lessons. He pounced on David, nipping at his arms. David shrieked, trying to shake him off.<br/><br/>Gwen grabbed a box of cheezits. She shook them in front of his face. “Do you want these?”<br/><br/>This attracted Harrison’s attention. He let go of David and chirped at Gwen who threw him a cracker.<br/><br/>“What’s up with that kid?” David rubbed his torn up arms. “I feel bad… I must have scared him.”<br/><br/>“I don’t know. You know how QM is. Maybe he is just his child. Wouldn’t surprise me.”<br/><br/>Harrison really enjoyed the cheezit. It was a new flavor for him, salty, crisp and with a hint of cheese. “Oh Quartermaster isn’t my dad.”<br/><br/>“You can talk?” Gwen almost dropped the box.<br/><br/>“Of course I can talk. He’s just taking care of me for now. I got lost.” He approached Gwen. “Can I have more?”<br/><br/>“Uh… sure.”<br/><br/>“Well I’m happy to meet you. My name is David. Me and my lovely co counselor Gwen work here at this camp. Once summer arrives you can join the rest of our campers on all sorts of fun activities!”<br/><br/>“Not sure if Quartermaster will let me.” Harrison crunched through more cheezits. “He wanted me to stay a secret. Said something about how a Campbell guy would hurt me.”<br/><br/>Gwen sighed. “Yeah. He would try to sell your feathers on the black market or some other weird shit.” <br/><br/>“Oh I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.” David ruffled Harrison’s hair. “How could anyone hurt this cute little guy? What’s your name? I never asked, I’m so sorry.”</p><p class="western">“Harrison.”<br/><br/>“Aw I’m sure you will do great here Harrison.”</p><p class="western">Gwen spat out a cracker after discovering half of the box’s contents were slobbered on. “Is this a good idea? We don’t even know what he is.”<br/><br/>Quartermaster burst into the room, making everyone jump.<br/><br/>David and Gwen gave each other wide eyed looks before running out with rushed apologies.<br/><br/>“They were fun.” Harrison hugged the box of fallen cheezits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... it seems like Harrison had his first encounter with David and Gwen. Poor David... don't worry his scratches will heal up. Its no worse than what he goes through in canon (I mean Nikki literally bit him on her arrival) Can't give a exact estimate on the arrival date of the next chapter but I would like to say 2-3 weeks?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summer camp begins, Harrison has new encounters and meets a possible new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Motivation has been difficult lately. Took me almost a month to write this, I apologize. This chapter is a bit longer than normal to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Can I?” Harrison looked up at Quartermaster with begging eyes. “I’ll be good! David and Gwen can keep me hidden.” <br/><br/>After his encounter with the two counselors, Harrison was eager for a new experience. His magic was getting more powerful, resulting in minor accidents. These slightly alarmed Quartermaster but he was able to keep his abilities under control. <br/><br/>“You realize that this whole camp is a scam? Its a trick… placed down by Campbell himself to trick parents into filling his pockets. We don’t get paid much to work here.”<br/><br/>Harrison hopped onto a chair. “Then why are you here?”<br/><br/>“Close to the woods and close to humanity. I can better watch the veil between the two worlds here. Besides, why do you want to be a part of this camp? I could always use some help in the kitchen.” <br/><br/>“I miss being around others my age? I don’t want to spend my whole summer in your cave. It smells funny. Look… I’ll even help you in the kitchen if you want me to.” Harrison’s voice stuttered a bit on “kitchen” since it was still a newer word for him. “Please?” <br/><br/>Quartermaster sighed. “Fine.” He grumbled. “But you need to meet me in the kitchen every night for a week once camp starts. After that I’ll give you more free time.”<br/><br/>Harrison’s face brightened. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He jumped into the air, causing the chair to fall over. He picked it up with an awkward smile. “Sorry.”<br/><br/>“Go let them know. If you really need a camp to sign up for just say Magic Camp.”<br/><br/>There was a pause.<br/><br/>“And close the damn door!”<br/><br/>Harrison was already long gone. Quartermaster slammed it shut. “Potato duty for him tonight.”<br/><br/>“David! Gwen!” Harrison flew through the campgrounds at full speed. He turned a corner and almost crashed into Gwen. “Oh there you are.” <br/><br/>“Jesus Christ. Harrison watch where you are going.” She stopped to catch her breath. “Why did you want us anyway?”<br/><br/>“Camp! Quartermaster said yes.” <br/><br/>“Wonderful.” Gwen glanced behind her. “I’ll let David know.” <br/><br/>Harrison bounced. “Can I come with you? I want to pick my camp.” <br/><br/>“Sure kiddo.” <br/><br/>They walked towards the counselors cabin. “How did you convince him?” <br/><br/>“Lots of begging and promising to help with kitchen work once the camp opens up.” Harrison frowned. “Not looking forward to it.” <br/><br/>Gwen softly laughed. “Can’t help you there.”<br/><br/>David opened the door. “Hello Gwen… oh! Harrison! Its nice to see you again.” <br/><br/>“QM gave him camp permissions.” <br/><br/>“Oh did he? That’s wonderful!” David pulled out some paperwork. “Should we fill these out for him?” <br/><br/>“Not needed.” Quartermaster appeared behind them. “He’s under my care right now. Don’t get him killed and there will be no problems.” <br/><br/>Gwen backed up. “When did you get there?”<br/><br/>Quartermaster only laughed in response. <br/><br/>David gave him an uneasy smile. “Well surely we should record some information.”<br/><br/>“Go ahead.” Quartermaster rubbed his nose with his sleeve. “Can’t tell you everything but you don’t really need a lot.”<br/><br/>Gwen took out a folder and balanced the paperwork on top of it. “We already have a name… contact info isn’t really needed in this case. He mentioned wanting a specific camp.”<br/><br/>“Magic.” <br/><br/>“Alright.” Gwen wrote that down. “What’s up with your… bird features?” <br/><br/>David let out a gasp. “Gwen! That was rude of you.”<br/><br/>“Nah.” She looked at Harrison. “He doesn’t seem bothered.” <br/><br/>Quartermaster coughed. “He’s the product of a human and a phoenix getting a bit spicy.” <br/><br/>Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Those exist?” <br/><br/>“Yep. Any sort of fantasy creature you can think up live in these woods. Go deep enough and you will encounter something.” He dropped his voice. “Just don’t pass this information to Campbell. I already have to hunt down enough poachers. They really love their unicorn horns.”<br/><br/>“I would say that is a bunch of bullshit but we have proof of that right here.” Gwen gestured to Harrison. <br/><br/>“When does camp start?” <br/><br/>“Second week of June!” David grinned. “And you seem ready with the right shirt! You have the campers spirit.”</p><p class="western"><br/><br/>The next couple of weeks dragged on by. Harrison bounced from David, to Gwen and to Quartermaster with assorted chores. He helped put light bulbs in, put up tents and chase off some gnomes that were getting too close to the camp property. <br/><br/>“Well it looks like we are all ready for the another fantastic summer.” David clutched the binder of notes he was holding. “Oh Gwen, I can’t wait to see who we are going to meet this year. And who will return.”</p><p class="western">“I mean you can. I put all of the children’s files in that binder.”<br/><br/>“Oh!” David flipped it open. “Hey Harrison want to know your new friends?”<br/><br/>Harrison’s eyes flickered at the darkening sky. “Sure.”<br/><br/>“Ered, Nurf, Preston, Nerris, Rudolph… oh there’s a note saying that he also goes by Dolph. Aw how sweet. And uh…<br/><br/>There was a sudden screeching of brakes that made Harrison jump. He looked over his shoulder to see a yellow jeep park nearby. “David? Who’s that?”<br/><br/>“Oh that’s Mr Campbell!” David shut the binder. “I’m sure he will be very happy to meet you.”<br/><br/>Gwen blocked David’s path. “Hide him. Now.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure Quartermaster was being a bit dramatic. Mr. Campbell wouldn’t hurt Harrison.” <br/><br/>“Holy shit I can’t believe I’m siding with QM for once.” Gwen shook her head. “Even if he was exaggerating you know how Campbell is about money. The man would kill someone for a penny.” <br/><br/>Harrison was dragged into the bushes by Quartermaster. He let out a surprised yelp.<br/><br/>“Sorry. Didn’t want you to get seen and the young ones were taking too long to hide you.”<br/><br/>“You scared me.” <br/><br/>“Better than getting your feathers plucked.”<br/><br/>Campbell greeted Gwen and David. He mistakenly called Gwen “Gemmy” which left her grumbling. “That’s not even a name. How could he call me that?” <br/><br/>“I hope the camp preparations are to your liking sir.” David grinned. <br/><br/>“Yes yes very good.” Campbell ignored David’s attempts to impress him. “You haven’t touched my safe have you?” <br/><br/>“What safe?”<br/><br/>Campbell laughed and slapped David’s back. “Good Davey! That’s what I wanted to hear.” He walked off into the distance whistling.<br/><br/>Harrison popped his head out of the bushes. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank God he had some common sense.” <br/><br/>After Campbell left, Gwen led Harrison to one of the tents. There was two cots set up inside. He titled his head in confusion at the set up. <br/><br/>“I know its not what you are used to but you can sleep here for the summer.”<br/><br/>Harrison sat on one of the cots. “These don’t seem that comfortable.” <br/><br/>“You can build a nest or something in here. I don’t care. Your tentmate might.” <br/><br/>“Who’s that going to be?”<br/><br/>Gwen looked at the list in her hand. “Most likely Preston at this point.”</p><p class="western">“What’s he like?”<br/><br/>“I wish I could tell you kiddo. I don’t know much about him myself.”</p><p class="western">Gwen left him alone in the tent. Harrison threw some of the blankets from a cot onto the ground, knocking it over in the process. “Ow!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Harrison woke up the next morning, greeted by David who whisked him to the Mess Hall. The counselor was in a good mood as usual. He hummed a tune and even surprised Gwen and Harrison with pancakes. <br/><br/>“Wow finally something that isn’t mashed potatoes.” He dove into the meal eagerly, accidentally coating himself with syrup.</p><p class="western">“I’m going to get the hose.” Quartermaster walked off. <br/><br/>Gwen looked up from her plate. “Why? Can’t he just shower?” <br/><br/>“Shower’s clogged.”<br/><br/>“How the hell…”<br/><br/>After getting hosed down by Quartermaster and putting on a fresh set of clothes, Harrison stood by the camp entrance with David. <br/><br/>“Wouldn’t it be better if I hid?” <br/><br/>“Nothing to worry about! You are going to make so many new friends. Quartermaster is picking everyone up right now.”<br/><br/>Harrison glanced at the treeline, trying to quiet down the anxiety that was bubbling in his chest. This would be his first encounter with human children. They couldn’t be much different than him right? Would they accept him or would they throw insults his way?</p><p class="western">The bus came to a screeching halt, doors flew open and out poured a small group of kids. They were an odd group, Harrison was overwhelmed by the variety of clothing and voices. He backed up, about to fly off but David put his hand on his shaking shoulder. <br/><br/>“Welcome campers! I hope you all are excited for your time at Camp Campbell. Follow me to the Mess Hall for orientation.”<br/><br/>There was some grumbling from the bus. Quartermaster walked off with a kid attached to his hook hand. “This one was trying to hide.” <br/><br/>David frowned at the boy. “Well that’s no good. What’s your name.”<br/><br/>He hit the ground and glared at David. “None of your fucking business.” <br/><br/>“Language!”<br/><br/>The black haired boy snorted. “That is what you are concerned about camp man? I’m here to raise hell and you can’t stop me.”</p><p class="western">“I…” David appeared to be in shock. <br/><br/>“And what the fuck is that?” <br/><br/>Harrison lowered his head. <br/><br/>“That is one of your fellow campers. Come on. Show him some respect.”<br/><br/>“Nah.” <br/><br/>Gwen ran out of the Mess Hall to help herd the other children. She looked over at them. “Everything okay over there?” <br/><br/>David sighed. “Perfectly fine. I just have a difficult camper here.” <br/><br/>“Max I assume? That’s the only remaining name left on the list.” She noticed Harrison’s expression. “Here come with me.”<br/><br/>In the Mess Hall most of the children seemed unhappy to be there. They looked at each other with sour expressions. One was close to Gwen, holding her arm and sniffing. Harrison gave the kid an odd look. He had no idea what was on his head and why. <br/><br/>“Well it is nice to meet you all. I want you to stand up and introduce yourself. Who wants to go first?” David stood in front of the campers. <br/><br/>There was silence but eventually a hand was raised. “Oh! Oh! Me! Me!” It was a shill and sudden voice. <br/><br/>David grinned. “Well good for you! You are the first.” <br/><br/>The kid stood up. He had brown hair that almost fell to his shoulders. He was wearing dark green tights and a yellow shirt with puffy sleeves. His orange eyes glittered in excitement. “I am Preston! Star of the show and the director of many fabulous works of art.” <br/><br/>“Oh that’s excellent!“<br/><br/>Harrison rested his head on a table. The other campers introduced themselves in a quick manner. There was Ered, who was sporty and had a knack for mechanics. Dolph loved to paint. Space Kid was the one Harrison saw earlier by Gwen. He still seemed homesick and shy. Nurf, who appeared very frightening. He had raised a fist at David. Nerris, who showed off a collection of dice and some “spells” they knew. <br/><br/>Finally it was Max’s turn. He simply looked at everyone and flipped the bird. <br/><br/>Gwen shook her head. “Well I guess that’s everyone.”<br/><br/>“Not really, its Harrison’s turn.” David glanced over. Harrison ducked under the table. <br/><br/>“Can’t we skip him? He doesn’t seem too interested.” <br/><br/>David laughed. “Don’t be shy! I’m sure everyone will love you.”<br/><br/>Harrison peeked out of his hiding spot. “Is it lunch yet? We can skip me… I’m sure they have already seen me. What else do they need to know?”<br/><br/>David opened his mouth to speak but Gwen rested a hand on his shoulder. “Let him be. We can serve lunch and then send them out on a free afternoon to ease into things. Less work for me… I mean us.”</p><p class="western">“Fine. But I’m worried…”<br/><br/>“Worried about what? As long as the kids don’t kill each other outside we have nothing to worry about. I’ll be in the office.” Gwen wolfed down a tray of potatoes and disappeared out of the Mess Hall, leaving David alone with the campers.<br/><br/>David gathered everyone up and introduced them to the Activities Field. A lot of the gloomy expressions on the camper’s faces turned into joy as they saw potential before them. Some of the remarks were stained with disappointment but they soon shifted to determination. <br/><br/>Nerris collected stacks of cardboard. Harrison watched at a distance. He was still hesitant to approach the other kids. Max’s attitude towards him earlier only increased his fear. He landed on a nearby branch to get a better vantage point of the field. Nerris cut and taped several pieces of cardboard together, they were assembling something. Perhaps he could help? The stack was getting quite tall, his wings would allow him to help with the taller sections. <br/><br/>The branch he was on snapped as he reached his hand out. He hit the ground, causing Nerris’s <br/>“elf” ears to twitch.<br/><br/>“Who goes there?” <br/><br/>Harrison shook his wings. He wasn’t injured thankfully, but the fall did hurt a bit. He looked up at Nerris who glared at him.<br/><br/>“Hi?” He weakly smiled. <br/><br/>“Dragon!” Nerris yelled, jumping down from the halfway assembled tower and waving a toy sword. Harrison gave a squeak of surprise as they smacked him on the head. <br/><br/>“Get out of here you beast!” <br/><br/>“Ow!” He flapped his wings in panic, causing their flames to jump in intensity. The sudden heat made Nerris jump away. They blinked in confusion. “You’re not a dragon?” <br/><br/>“No!” A blast of fire accidentally shot out from his wings, lightly burning the cape Nerris wore. Harrison backed up. “I’m sorry.” He winced, expecting more battering but Nerris only grinned.</p><p class="western">“Its fireproof!”<br/><br/>“Uh… yea? Good for you.” Harrison stood up, flames returning to normal. <br/><br/>Nerris dropped their sword. They approached Harrison with caution. “Then if you aren’t a dragon what are you? You appear feathery but firey? That must be a well made costume. I’m impressed. My dad helped me make my robes…” They lightly touched a wing. “How did you get the fire to work?”<br/><br/>“Its not a costume.” Harrison pouted, quickly closing it. <br/><br/>“Then…” Nerris gasped as they put the pieces together. “These woods are magical? Or are you cursed? Did a witch turn you into a bird man?”<br/><br/>Harrison shook his head. “I’ve been this way since I can remember. Quartermaster says that I should keep quiet about myself or I’ll be taken for my feathers.”<br/><br/>“Where’s your parents?” Nerris noticed Harrison lowering his eyes. “Or is that a bad question?”<br/><br/>“No… its fine.” He sat down. “I don’t know where they are. All I know is that my mom dropped me off to the flock as a baby. They took care of me. I got lost and ended up here. I’m not allowed to leave until one of my parents shows up somehow or Quartermaster says I am ready.” <br/><br/>“Flock? So there’s others like you?”<br/><br/>“Technically yes. But the flock is made up of just regular phoenixes. I’m only half.”<br/><br/>“Well I am half elf.” Nerris bragged. They noticed Harrison’s skeptical expression. “Oh come on you don’t believe Nerris The Cute?”<br/><br/>Harrison held back a giggle. “What kind of name is that?”<br/><br/>Nerris pushed him over. “Oh hush bird brain.”<br/><br/>A offended chirp escaped his mouth, causing Nerris to laugh. “Really?”<br/><br/>“I can’t help it!” <br/><br/>Nerris stood up. “Well Mr. Feathers, I’ll see you later.” <br/><br/>“I’m Harrison!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should have a easier time with writing this now, I have a lot of ideas that came up and after this point it should start to match up with canon.There will be some slight changes and I'll make things interesting. Don't worry I'm not going to describe every episode word for word, it will be just be descriptions of key scenes with each episode. This might end up branching off of canon after some point and into brand new territory.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>